


德古拉的金发骑士

by huangcunzhang



Category: Dracula Untold (2014), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M, 甜饼啦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangcunzhang/pseuds/huangcunzhang
Summary: “我的名字是瑟兰迪尔，丧失记忆的屠龙者，你曾经的盟友。我曾在你的族人危难时对你出手相救，你的记忆深处会有我的影子，用你阴沉的脑袋想想金发的精灵，想想密林之王，想想孤山与巨龙。”瑟兰迪尔说，他知道巴德不记得任何事，保存他记忆的物件丢失了，寻找它将是个漫长的过程。





	德古拉的金发骑士

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：设定是无西渡。大家就当这是一篇二次设定的、搞对象没逻辑的文看吧……连吸血鬼设定都是来坑爹的。  
>  2015年写的，祝食用愉快XD

瑟兰迪尔在悬崖边的城堡前坐下，他浑身湿透，又累又饿，大雨打湿了他的盔甲、内衣、身体的每一个地方。雨水将铠甲和剑尖上的部分血液冲刷到城堡前面的地上。  
这夜晚的黑色像半兽人的瞳孔。  
曾经的精灵王并没有受很严重的伤，但他疲倦如穿越整个中土的旅人。  
他太累也太饿，却无法去往城镇，那儿的人把他当做怪物，他们用吸血鬼来称呼他。这年头没人相信精灵的存在，人们对于那些一直以来保持同样相貌、寿命超过人类的生物有一种天生的恐惧。  
而现在他看上去根本不像一个精灵——浅金色的短发贴着头皮，烧伤的疤痕布满整张左脸，身上都是泥水和血迹。  
人们追杀他多时，而他知道他们恐惧这城堡，便逃往这儿。  
等明天一早雨停了，恢复了一点儿体力，他会钻进森林深处，养好伤，填饱肚子。  
但不是现在，他太累了，只想睡上一觉，但愿这阴森如半兽人洞穴的古堡主人不会有雨夜出门的习惯。  
他闭上眼睛，靠着冰冷的砖块睡着了。

瑟兰迪尔被蝙蝠煽动翅膀的身体惊醒，他警惕地醒来，握紧手中的剑，但他并没有站起来，他的腿软得像棉花。  
他的面前突然出现了一个黑发男人，那个男人居高临下地看着他。  
“巴德！”  
因为惊讶，瑟兰迪尔几乎叫出声。  
他看着面前的屠龙者，他看起来和五军之战时一样，但比当时更阴沉、面色更凝重，他的身上全是血的气息，他闻起来非常危险。  
瑟兰迪尔意识到他的老朋友不会记得他，在很久之前，他曾参加过他的葬礼，而他的灵魂在大陆的哪一处重生没人知道。但瑟兰迪尔突然感觉很安心，虽然现在他对巴德来说只是一个路人。  
“从我的门前离开，人类。”古堡的主人说，脸上毫无笑容与表情，简单的句子里充斥足够的威胁。  
“我仅寻求一处避雨之地。”瑟兰迪尔回答，他放下剑，倚靠城堡的墙面。他努力回忆人们怎么称呼这位古堡的主人，他的脑海中终于有了一个名字——吸血鬼德古拉。  
“你是在自掘坟墓。”德古拉说。  
“去森林对我来说也是死路一条，饥饿的熊与狼无处不在。”瑟兰迪尔抹去脸上的雨水，“丧失血液和丧生腹中，我选择前者。”  
巴德站在那儿看着他——目前他是德古拉，瑟兰迪尔要习惯这一点，如果他记得他，他会扶着他进去，给他水、食物、一张舒服的床，为他包扎伤口，但现在什么都没有，瑟兰迪尔只期待熬过这个夜晚再做打算，而如果德古拉要吸光他的血，他没有能力抵抗他。这只孤独的吸血鬼拥有比屠龙者更强数倍的力量，他已经是无需黑箭便可猎杀巨龙的存在。  
德古拉站在那儿看着他，他的眼睛是红色的龙焰：“你的名字，流浪汉。”  
“瑟兰迪尔。”曾经的精灵王回答。  
德古拉看了金发的骑士一会儿，他推开门：“你只能在这儿待一个晚上。”

 

****

雨夜觅食并不方便。  
德古拉习惯性地去吸食罪人的血，有时候甚至还有老鼠，这种恶心的人类和动物让他的性格更加阴沉。他孤身一人住在古堡里，伤痛过去了两百年，他的儿子也已死去多时。过去的记忆很浅却同时深刻，如今他的世界里除了血与黑夜别无他物。  
他回到悬崖，看见一个人类坐在城堡门口。  
那是个与他差不多高的骑士，他金色的、极其短的头发贴着头皮，有一双形状奇怪的耳朵，靠近左耳处的头皮受伤了，血顺着耳朵流到脖子上，他的左脸上布满陈旧的烧伤痕迹，像是吸血鬼的皮肤碰到了强烈的日光。  
骑士的盔甲和衣服上布满血液和泥水，脏得像从装鱼的木桶里刚刚爬出来的。  
德古拉站在那儿看着他：“你的名字，流浪汉。”  
“瑟兰迪尔。”落魄的骑士回答。  
德古拉听过这个名字，人们说这个骑士也是个吸血鬼，所以他们追杀他。  
但很显然这个人不是吸血鬼，他身体的味道是山毛榉的树梢。  
德古拉站在那儿，看了金发的骑士一会儿，他推开门：“你只能在这儿待一个晚上。”  
骑士并未道谢，看起来疲惫却高傲。他把剑抵住地面，撑着身体站起来。他比德古拉更高，却虚弱得像只兔子。  
瑟兰迪尔在城堡里找了一个角落就坐了下来，看上去连说话的力气也没有。  
“黎明之前你必须离开这里。”德古拉说，他习惯在白天睡觉和休息，这是他最脆弱的时期，他不会让自己的缺点暴露在一个陌生人的面前。  
“我会的，城堡的主人。”瑟兰迪尔回答。  
骑士虽然已经放松，却冷得发抖。他脱下盔甲和上衣，露出伤痕累累的赤裸身体，他试图把衣服拧干后再次穿上去，寒冷令他全身发红，嘴唇颤抖。  
“你可以使用壁炉和稻草。”德古拉说。  
这一次瑟兰迪尔道了谢，他的身体上很自然地显露出一种王者的气质。德古拉帮助他是因为他让他想起落魄时的他自己，但那时很多年之前的事情了，记忆已经模糊不堪。  
瑟兰迪尔走到壁炉前，他熟练地生起火，把衣服和盔甲都脱光，用一块破布盖住受伤的身体，在稻草上躺下。  
在德古拉回到房间之前，金发骑士已经睡着了。

 

****

瑟兰迪尔睁开眼睛的那一刻，感到有人坐在他脚那一头的椅子上。他支起上身爬起来，破布掉到他的腹部。  
瑟兰迪尔上身赤裸地看向坐在那边的黑发男人。  
城堡之外，天还没有亮，瑟兰迪尔不知道自己睡了多久，但现在他感觉疲惫被驱散了一些。  
德古拉看着他，此时他看起来就是他的老朋友巴德，阴沉、沉稳、冷静、致命。但德古拉比巴德更为沉默，他遭遇了更多的东西——精灵王听说过那些关于王子的传说。  
瑟兰迪尔没有把他露在破布外的腿缩回去，他用那条破布遮住腹部，任身体的其他地方赤裸地沐浴在火光中。他的身上有不少伤痕，这些年来他遇到了很多糟糕的事，而从未有任何一个时候，比此刻更为糟糕：他没有了长发，一无所有。  
德古拉——这个没有记忆的巴德，坐在椅子上阴沉地看着他。  
瑟兰迪尔抚摸了一下耳边干掉的血液和他那短得像薄胡须的糟糕头发，失去长发对精灵来说是件无法容忍的事，可如今他必须接受这一残酷又恶心的事实。那些该死的人类把他绑在木桩上要烧死他，火把点着了他的头发，烧着了他的左脸，他露出了魔法掩饰下的、被龙焰烧毁的脸。那些火焰不能对他被龙焰舔过的脸造成伤害，但它们彻底毁了他的头发。那之后，他被吸血鬼猎人追杀，论单打独斗，他们没有一个是他的对手，但他们有三十人以上，瑟兰迪尔腹背受敌。  
“你不是人类。”巴德突然开口说。  
“我是个精灵。”瑟兰迪尔直接回答，他不想和他的好朋友绕弯。  
“我从未见过这一物种，他们仅存在于传说。”  
“我们整个种族几乎消失于漫长的历史。你见过精灵，很久之间，但你已经没有印象。”瑟兰迪尔说，“我需要一块擦脸的手帕。”  
德古拉站起来，拿了一块手帕递给瑟兰迪尔：“你应该走了，流浪者，天就快亮了，除非你希望你的精灵之血流进我的身体。”  
瑟兰迪尔用身边花瓶里的水将那块手帕打湿，将耳朵边和脸上的血迹、汗水、泥迹擦掉，他不想离开这里，他必须找到一个方法让德古拉把他留下。  
“吸血鬼的猎杀活动愈演愈烈，总有一天他们会冲进你的城堡，你的心脏将被钉入木桩，你的皮肉将在阳光下爆裂。你的仆人已经一个个地死去，他们都是凡人，独居是你的弱点。我是个精灵，即使已经丧失了头发，我是个骑士，即使如今我需要酣睡一场。我能够成为你的朋友，在白天保护你不受人类的伤害。伯爵，做个交易，对你没有坏处。”  
“在我杀死你之前，离开这里，精灵。”  
德古拉无法被说服，他比山下之王还要顽固，他对自己的能力过于自信，他太久没有接纳过任何人。  
瑟兰迪尔用伤疤中的那只眼睛凝视他：“我脸上的伤始于龙的火焰，伤痕无法复原，但一般的焰火无法再伤害我的脸。我曾领导一只精灵的队伍，与半兽人作战，我曾是王者，如今却是落魄的骑士。你与我有着相似的经历，你与我本应并肩作战。”  
“精灵的忠诚与人类的同样不可信任。”  
天已经渐渐亮起，日光并未穿过山丘，白天还在山的身后。  
“拖延时间无济于事，滚出我的城堡，精灵。”德古拉站起来，他的阴沉更为冰冷，即使火光也无法平息他的冷酷。  
“我的名字是瑟兰迪尔，丧失记忆的屠龙者，你曾经的盟友。我曾在你的族人危难时对你出手相救，你的记忆深处会有我的影子，用你阴沉的脑袋想想金发的精灵，想想密林之王，想想孤山与巨龙。”瑟兰迪尔说，他知道巴德不记得任何事，保存他记忆的物件丢失了，寻找它将是个漫长的过程。  
德古拉走到瑟兰迪尔的面前：“我不会相信你，精灵。”  
“缔结一些你能够信任我的契约，你是个吸血鬼，你有一整个橡木桶的毒咒。把它们施加于我，让我试试看背叛你能获得什么。”瑟兰迪尔说。  
德古拉的眼睛盯着他的双眼，他冷得像一块坚冰。  
瑟兰迪尔凝视德古拉因愤怒而变成红色的眼睛，精灵试图传递给他往日的记忆与气息。  
德古拉突然低下头，咬住瑟兰迪尔脖子上的血管。  
德古拉的尖牙刺穿瑟兰迪尔的皮肤和血管，疼痛像黑影掩盖他的身体。  
瑟兰迪尔握住自己的剑柄，他不想被杀死，但他已经虚弱到无法与人类战斗，更别提一个吸血鬼。  
那些血流进德古拉的嘴里，瑟兰迪尔的疲惫夹杂疼痛卷土重来，他握住剑的手在颤抖，他已无力挥舞他的长剑。他瘫下去，躺在稻草上。  
瑟兰迪尔的伤口处痛得像被一只半兽人撕咬下血肉，又像被十几只水蛭吸食鲜血，这不是他听说过的吸血方式。  
疼痛和疲惫压垮他的身体，他躺在稻草上，两眼空洞地看着上方。长而强壮的身体顺从而虚弱地瘫在稻草上，赤裸又伤痕累累的身体被火光照亮，温暖却远在大陆的另一端。  
他不知道德古拉是不是打算杀死他。  
他已无力抵抗。  
“巴德……”  
失去记忆前，他呼唤着屠龙者的真名。

****

 

瑟兰迪尔再次醒来时，黑夜以双臂笼罩城堡。他抵住太阳穴，意识到自己在这堆稻草上睡了整整一天。  
他从稻草上爬起来，身体已经不那么疲惫，但魔法尚未恢复——龙焰在他脸上留下的痕迹依旧清晰可见。他用手抚摸脖子那儿，被德古拉咬过的地方没有留下伤口。城堡的主人很可能只是为了让他在一整个白天都昏睡过去，消除他的潜在威胁。  
德古拉并不在大厅，他没有伤害瑟兰迪尔，也没有把他赶出去，无论如何，他曾经是巴德，瑟兰迪尔了解他的老朋友。而他说的那番话也起了作用，一个吸血鬼总是能听出你有没有在撒谎，任何一种生物心跳的频率都会暴露所有的谎言。  
瑟兰迪尔站起来，穿上干透的衣服。一些血迹并没有被雨水冲刷掉，但他习惯这种血污为时已久。他坐在稻草上，握着剑柄，抚摸镶嵌在那里的绿翡翠，眼睛盯着跳动的炉火。  
如今，他肩膀后面的伤口感染了，恢复体力后，他会使用治愈的法术来对付它。现在他不得不忍受它的折磨，那像是无数红蚂蚁用口器夹住他的血肉。  
他不再像昨天那么疲惫，但他已经有好几天没有吃过东西，除了雨水之外也没有喝过其他水，他依旧虚弱不堪。  
瑟兰迪尔听见窗口传来声音，接着他看见了德古拉。  
伯爵带回了一些死掉的兔子和禽类，他把它们扔到瑟兰迪尔面前。  
“我不擅长处理食物。”瑟兰迪尔看着德古拉。他非常饿，但他这么多年也没有学会如何将猎物变成烤肉。  
“你背上的伤口有毒。”  
“我会处理好那些毒，现在你得为我烤兔子。”瑟兰迪尔说。  
“你之前说过，你愿意做我的奴仆。”  
“我的用词是朋友，而并非奴仆。我曾是个王者，如今是个骑士。我的故友，你可以杀死巨龙，重建城镇，赠与我珠宝与吻，如今却不肯为我烤一只兔子。”瑟兰迪尔看着德古拉，他知道德古拉能够听见他的心跳，他会知道他没有撒谎。  
吸血鬼站在那儿，用阴沉而黑暗的眼睛盯着骑士。  
沉默许久，他走过来，坐在稻草前面，用壁炉上放着的那把刀，开始拨猎物的皮毛。  
瑟兰迪尔坐在那儿凝视德古拉，伯爵看起来像几天没睡觉的巴德，他很好看也很性感，那么多年前瑟兰迪尔就很喜欢他，而现在也一样。他总是被他吸引。

在吸血鬼开始把兔子和小鸟架在火上烤之后，瑟兰迪尔亲吻了吸血鬼的手背——以一个骑士能够给予的、最为尊重和忠诚的吻。  
曾经的精灵王不知道如何与吸血鬼打交道，但他很擅长泡巴德。  
德古拉因他的行为而吃惊，他没有露出任何表情，却快速地抽回了手。  
瑟兰迪尔看着香喷喷的烤兔子，问德古拉要盐、黑胡椒、迷迭香、盘子、餐垫、餐布、刀叉、杯子、水。古堡的主人似乎因他单膝下跪的骑士之吻而动摇，他拿来了瑟兰迪尔要求的所有东西。  
瑟兰迪尔把烤好的兔肉分为两份，先把其中一份放到餐盘里。他坐到长桌旁，垫好餐巾，用刀叉优雅地食用兔肉。他还邀请德古拉在他身边坐下，德古拉拒绝了他。  
吸血鬼看着瑟兰迪尔，即使这个精灵糟糕透顶、满身是伤，他依旧保持优雅而尊贵的风度吃掉了一整只烤兔、两只烤小鸟。  
“如果有葡萄酒就更好了。”他说。  
城堡的主人当然没有理睬他。  
结束了美餐，精灵王用餐巾擦擦嘴，从桌子前站起来。他走到炉火前，站在德古拉的身边。  
“伯爵，你曾与我缔结契约，你将记忆交由我进行保存。如今我可将我的血液递交于你。我曾是你忠诚的盟友，如今未有任何改变。”  
瑟兰迪尔把他的利剑拿过来，那颗绿色的翡翠在火光下闪闪发光，他把德古拉的手放在宝石上。  
“这曾是河谷之王吉瑞安的翡翠项链，你在许久之前将它赠于我。逃亡使我最终只剩下这一颗宝石，我将它镶嵌在剑柄上，我从未、也绝不会忘记我们之间的友谊，还有你的那些吻。”  
德古拉看着瑟兰迪尔，他知道他说的没有一句谎言，但他没有直接回答他。  
“你的伤口需要立即处理，毒液不会杀死精灵，却会使你在几周里痛不欲生。背对我坐下来，精灵。你有一天的高烧要熬过去。”  
德古拉让瑟兰迪尔坐到稻草上，他则坐在他的身后，他脱下瑟兰迪尔的上衣，露出他伤痕累累的结实身体，以及肩膀上的那块伤。  
德古拉用舌头舔瑟兰迪尔的伤口，他让毒血析出后者的身体。  
因剧烈的疼痛，瑟兰迪尔喘息着、呻吟着，但德古拉并不留情，他将瑟兰迪尔伤口附近的脏血舔干净，又用舌头和嘴唇清理了他的皮肤。  
“有一些毒液我无法清除，明天你会发烧。”德古拉说。  
“谢谢你，我的朋友。”瑟兰迪尔转过来，面对德古拉。  
在吸血鬼尚未反应过来时，瑟兰迪尔凑过去，亲吻了德古拉的嘴唇，他按住德古拉试图推开他的那只手。  
一个绵长而柔情的吻。

 

*****

德古拉之前没有见过任何精灵，他不知道是不是所有精灵都以如此直白、如此快速的方式求爱。  
他也从未与人缔结过血契，他需要用长达二十年的时间去考察他选中的人类。这些年，他习惯了孤身一人，不与人深交，更不会试图缔结血契。血契需要性的配对，除了身体之外，它更是一种灵魂的结合。  
但这只精灵求爱的速度实在太快了。  
他捏住德古拉的下巴，按住他的手，亲吻他的嘴唇。  
一个昨天晚上被他捡过来的陌生骑士在第二天晚上赤裸着上身身体强吻，而他并没有推开他。他的确被那些翡翠和契约的故事吸引了，他们曾是友人？  
他并不擅长对人敞开心扉，但精灵直接撬开了他的牙齿，他的吻绵长又柔情，他的身体上充满了刚长出的山毛榉叶片的味道。  
他们拉开距离，瑟兰迪尔凝视他的双眼，而德古拉眼睛因震惊而变成了红色。  
“你快要开始发热了，精灵，今夜你应该选择酣睡。”德古拉嗅到了瑟兰迪尔的鼻息，毒液在他的体内，将对他造成一整天的影响。  
“你饿了，却只吸了几只兔子的血。和我缔结契约你就会有明天的早餐。”  
瑟兰迪尔把德古拉按在稻草上，伤痛令他使不上多大的力气。他弯下腰吻德古拉，因低烧和身体内的疼痛而力气单薄。  
“和我结契约对你没有任何坏处，何况我们以前也总是上床。我熟悉你的身体，你也曾熟悉我的。”瑟兰迪尔抱紧德古拉，亲吻后者脖子上的血管和汗水，他的声音很低沉，“我的老朋友，你不知道再次见到你我有多么得开心。”  
吸血鬼停顿了一小会儿，最终，他握住瑟兰迪尔的腰，把他翻了个身，压在稻草上。  
他凝视他的眼睛，低下身，吻住他的嘴唇。

瑟兰迪尔的身体因残留的毒液开始发热，他的呼吸贴在德古拉的脸颊和脖子上。他是个强壮的男性，像骑士或战士，像人类、狼人或吸血鬼，却与精灵毫无联系：脸上的伤痕让他显得阴森，从左侧和右侧看上去，他是完全的两个人；他的身体表面有不少伤口，它们大部分是崭新的，处在红肿尚未愈合的状态；他短得像胡渣的金发上沾有血污，耳侧的伤口已不再流血，细长的深伤口红如霞光中的罂粟。  
他是个暂时丧失了魔法和治愈术的精灵，落魄地寻求帮助和庇护。  
德古拉不准备与他缔结血契，至少今天不会，契约的缔结很复杂，性和足够的血必不可少，以瑟兰迪尔如今的体力根本做不到。血契要求足够多而冗长的性，在德古拉打开瑟兰迪尔灵魂和身体的同时，精灵必须喝下德古拉的血，而德古拉则需要饮用精灵刚过心脏的一小口血浆。德古拉尖牙中的吸血鬼毒液将引起瑟兰迪尔血液的变化，他会携带他的毒液活下去，成为一个供血者、一位忠诚的朋友。  
德古拉亲吻瑟兰迪尔脸上被龙焰灼烧的部分，舔他耳朵上面那个崭新的伤口，他理解他的窘迫和无助，因为他也曾身陷如此。更何况这只精灵自始至终没有撒过谎，那只宝石的故事是真的，他很高兴再次见到他也是真的。  
漫长到让德古拉几乎忘了自己是谁的岁月里，他依旧保留着一些东西，那些他曾为之战斗，曾为之与魔鬼缔结契约的东西，属于一个人的坚强又柔软的东西。它在他的心脏深处，被荆棘与利剑所包围，不见天日。时间、痛苦和孤独彻底改变了他，却同时没有改变他丝毫，他依旧能够接受真挚的情感与友谊，只可惜，他从未遇见任何一个不畏惧他、憎恶他的人类。他独居于古堡，除了觅食之外从不出门，孤独是他唯一的友人，黑暗是他忠实的陪伴。  
然而这个金发的骑士说，他将在白天保护他的城堡，保护他不受到人类的伤害。无论这只精灵拥有怎样的魔法，都不会及德古拉黑魔法的十分之一，但他却被精灵的话语和情感所触动——它是拨开荆棘的光。  
精灵熟悉丛林，熟悉荆棘，熟悉将利剑般的植物转变为柔软的藤条。  
瑟兰迪尔着实发烧了，那些本来用于对付德古拉的毒液目前在他的身体里扩散。它会带来头痛、发热、疼痛、恍惚等一系列症状。  
精灵在铺着暗灰色棉布的稻草堆上舒展身体，他是一名十足的战士，疼痛没有让他发出呻吟，他只是加快了粗重的呼吸。  
德古拉亲吻他的身体，亲吻他身体上的每一处新或旧的伤口。瑟兰迪尔的身体很热，他开始流汗。当德古拉亲吻他腹部的伤口时，他把手指插进他的头发。  
精灵因欲望和血液里的疼痛而挺起身体，他没有做任何抵抗，他放松在疼痛支配下的身体，任凭德古拉亲吻他、抚摸他、用吸血鬼的舌头舔他。  
瑟兰迪尔脱掉德古拉的上衣，他的手指抚过他背后的伤痕。德古拉立刻按住瑟兰迪尔的手，禁止他抚摸他的老伤口。成为吸血鬼之前的疤痕是他身体的一部分，永远无法愈合，代表所有曾经的伤痛，代表坠入黑暗的那一刻。而只要一只脚踏入黑暗，就再也无法回头。  
“我可怜的故友，你竟被凡人所伤，这令我如此心痛。”瑟兰迪尔轻拍德古拉的手背，他的动作很轻柔，却出人意料地不容抗拒，他亲吻了德古拉肩膀上的旧伤口，重新用手抚摸他背后的旧伤疤，“如果我能早点找到你，就不会让你受这样深重的伤害。”瑟兰迪尔凝视德古拉的双眼，他的心跳频率告诉德古拉，他所说的一切皆出自真心。  
瑟兰迪尔拉近他与德古拉之间的距离，他的指尖抚过德古拉背后的一道道剑伤。他的眼睛凝视他的眼睛，他在他的耳边念叨一些他无法听懂的精灵语。  
精灵的嘴唇像是专门用来说情话，他拨开德古拉因汗水而潮湿的黑发，亲吻他藏在里面的耳尖。  
“我曾失去过太多的故友，遭遇过无数场流离，我的国度、亲人、族人皆因变故永远离我而去。我孤身一人，因伤痛而麻痹。我依旧记得你，我的故友，我的心曾在你的丧礼上哭泣，我能拥有财宝、享受和平，我却无力与时间争夺你……”  
回忆让瑟兰迪尔忧伤，疼痛则令他目光闪烁，他凝视德古拉，任何人都能从他的眼睛里感受到他的情感。  
他的眼里充盈着泪水。  
“我期待在一路的旅程中遇到曾经的友人，但中土早已面目全非。我以为我将孤身一人，直到时间的尽头。而如今我终于遇到了你。”他的泪水流到被龙焰灼烧的脸上，“现在，时间已经无法从我手中夺去你，我也不会再允许任何凡人像这样伤害你。痛苦让你改变，但你依旧是我的挚友，传闻里嗜血成性才坠入黑暗的故事不可能是真的，我了解你如同我了解剑柄上的那块宝石。如果不是必须，你不会选择伤害任何人，我的朋友。”瑟兰迪尔把手插入德古拉的头发，他亲吻他的眉心。  
精灵发出了轻微的呻吟，毒液让他心脏抽搐一样得疼痛，他皱起眉头，忍受痛苦。  
德古拉抵住他的额头：“吸血鬼的体液会让你舒服一点，它有麻痹性的神经毒素。”  
他们重新开始接吻，吮吸对方的舌头。德古拉用腹部摩擦瑟兰迪尔勃起的阴茎，他们脱掉衣服，将腿和赤裸的躯体纠缠在一起。性在欲望和热度中升温，火光温暖了他们布满伤痕的身体。德古拉分开瑟兰迪尔的腿，将他身体往上推，勃起的阴茎抵住瑟兰迪尔的入口。他抬起精灵的腰，挤入他许久没有被人开发过的身体。  
瑟兰迪尔的身体内部有着比体表更性感的高热，他微启嘴唇发出呜咽，舒展结实的身体来接纳德古拉的全部勃起。  
德古拉的身体叠在瑟兰迪尔的身体上，他握住瑟兰迪尔的大腿，将这个落魄的骑士紧紧压在稻草堆上。  
那块铅灰色的破布因瑟兰迪尔身躯的扭动而在他的腰和屁股下皱成一团，稻草尖因此可以轻易地戳刺精灵的皮肤，它们在他因毒液而发热的脊背和大腿上留下一道道红色的印记。  
德古拉冷静、残酷而彻底地进入瑟兰迪尔的身体。  
瑟兰迪尔因疼痛、快感、高热发出呻吟，他咬紧牙齿，闭上眼睛。  
德古拉闻到空气中浅但容易把握的味道——瑟兰迪尔发情之后，他山毛榉的气息变成了雪割草的味道，随后又化作成熟的葡萄和山莓果味。  
德古拉因此很容易知道瑟兰迪尔会在何时达到高潮。  
他把鼻子埋在瑟兰迪尔的脖子那儿，闻他所散发出的野葡萄味以及身体里美味的血浆味，他更用力地穿刺瑟兰迪尔既热又紧致的身体，不顾他难以忍耐而叫喊出来的呻吟及喘息。  
瑟兰迪尔更为分开腿，令德古拉能够更深地进入他，摩擦他的性感带。  
他在德古拉的动作下第一次射精了，他收紧身体，从鼻子里发出闷哼，手指紧紧按住德古拉布满伤痕的脊背。  
他的身体处于潮涌的浪尖。  
与此同时，德古拉将牙齿插入他的血管。  
吸血鬼第二次尝到了香甜的精灵之血，它们流在他的舌头尖，浸渍入他渴望血液的冰冷身体。它们顺着他的喉咙往下流，他能感到这种红色的液体在身体中慢而有规律地扩散，它们给予他温度，成为他身体的一部分，加速他的性快感。  
德古拉不打算将受伤的精灵逼到绝境，在瑟兰迪尔第二次勃起之前，吸血鬼的阴茎仅在他的体内进行轻柔而和缓的摩擦，不做过多过深的穿刺。  
在他牙齿和性器的双重抚弄下，瑟兰迪尔第二次勃起了。  
精灵仰起头喘息。  
被吸血鬼以这种方式吸血能唤起身体底层的快感，流失血液将导致身体更为渴望别的东西去填满它。  
瑟兰迪尔的鲜血顺着脖子流淌，德古拉舔掉了它们所有。他又用舌头舔瑟兰迪尔的伤口，帮助他脖子那儿的伤口愈合。  
随后，他像一只小蝙蝠那样，用尖牙在瑟兰迪尔的锁骨那儿开了第二个切口。这次他不准备吸过多的血，他仅仅是用舌头舔它，用嘴唇吮吸它，像品尝一根雪柳的嫩芽般，品尝了那个小而迷人的伤口。  
他们的身体结合处紧紧相抵，更热，也都更为兴奋。瑟兰迪尔在德古拉进入时收缩他的肠道，并在他退出时放松，他显然很了解德古拉的身体，知道他觉得怎样的方式是最性感也最舒服的。  
他们将身体狠狠地纠缠到一起，像发情的动物那样在炉火边尽情交嬗。汗水与体液濡湿体表，性的气味几乎掩盖了精灵的森林气息，也几乎掩盖了血所特有的铁锈味。  
他们贴近对方的身体，亲吻彼此的嘴唇。  
终于，德古拉感到了他们彼此高潮的接近，他把那条破布从瑟兰迪尔的身体下面抽走，将他赤裸地压在稻草上。他抵住他的屁股，更深而粗暴地插入他，摩擦他的性感带。  
骑士的肌肉完全绷紧了，他扬起额头，露出结实的颈部线条。  
突然，他收紧身体和肌肉，完整地迎接了他今晚的第二次高潮。他喘息着，射在自己和德古拉的腹部之间，呻吟从他的牙齿间难耐地满溢而出。  
与此同时，德古拉也高潮了，潮涌侵占他的身体，沸腾他的血液，他释放在瑟兰迪尔高热的体内。

潮涌退去后，德古拉把额头抵在瑟兰迪尔的肩膀上，用尖牙抵住他的皮肤。  
精灵喘息着，他和德古拉一样，依旧身陷高潮的余韵，他的身体上有一种致命而冷酷的气息，但他并没有对德古拉展示他的这两面。他很友好，也很疲惫。  
“之前我没有忍住我的眼泪，”瑟兰迪尔说，像是在为自己之前的失态而找一个合理的理由，“我想到了很多过去，我太激动了。”  
德古拉凝视他的眼睛。  
瑟兰迪尔轻微皱了一下眉头：“我竟然在五分钟里对你说了那么多情话。我很多年没有谈过恋爱，我只是试图在一个晚上把你追到手。”  
德古拉并没有回答，也没有露出任何柔和的表情，他依旧表情阴沉，不苟言笑，但他觉得精灵很有趣，他身体上致命、高贵和冷酷的气息都适合一只蝙蝠与之亲近。  
“今天我说得够多了，说掉了以前一个星期对你说的情话数量。我很累，但我还有最后一句。”  
瑟兰迪尔用一只手搂住趴在他身上的德古拉，他抚摸他结实又细瘦的腰。  
“在黎明与傍晚之间，我守护你如我守护密林。”

 

*****

白天到来时，阳光似千万根箭矢洒向大地，城堡与山林被镀上了一层金黄色。  
宁静的清晨，群鸟从林间飞出。  
瑟兰迪尔嗅到了危险的气息。  
“白银的味道在接近。”依旧在发烧的精灵王从破布上支起身体，“他们之前用银箭矢、银长刀追杀我。”  
睡在沙发上的德古拉睁开眼睛，他看着城堡里唯一没有被封上的那扇窗户。这一天的太阳极为残酷，天空万里无云。  
“待在这儿别动，我知道如何对付他们。”瑟兰迪尔说，“他们打造了很多更新的白银武器。”  
他站起来，穿好他的衣服、盔甲，拿好长剑，向城堡外走去。  
德古拉跟在他的身后，也走向城堡的大门。  
“站住，”瑟兰迪尔转过身，看着德古拉，他用木精灵之王的语调说，带着特有的不容置疑，“待在城堡里。”  
德古拉停在原地，他周身穿着黑色，脸上并没有太多的情感，但他的眼睛是属于巴德的——即使灵魂被丢弃在很早之前，即使独居与失去一切令他阴沉、冷酷，他依旧拥有一双属于巴德的眼睛。  
那是一双在苦难与艰难的压迫下，依旧保持冷静、理智、善良的眼睛。  
瑟兰迪尔吻了他，转过身走出城堡。

一场苦战。  
误解与恐惧让人们丧失了理智，他们只想着除掉这些与人类不同的生物。  
银质的锁链、银质的长刀、箭矢……镇民们全副武装，他们将瑟兰迪尔团团围住。  
这与半兽人的战争不同，这是些有灵魂的人类，瑟兰迪尔削弱了他们的战斗力，并没有杀死他们。他的剑在空气中划出完美的弧线，血流到剑尖。毒液所导致的高热令他无法集中全部的精力，头痛和乏力限制他的攻击。  
他必须赢得这场战争，如果这些人冲入城堡，银质的武器伤害德古拉像狼牙咬开一只柔软的咽喉。  
人们还准备了木桩、十字架，一系列用来对付吸血鬼的东西，他们要不顾一切地杀死他们。  
瑟兰迪尔砍掉那些朝他飞来的箭，打退每一组拿着长刀和匕首朝他冲来男人，他的胳臂被划了一刀，血染红了他的衣服和盔甲。  
昨天已经进行了一场苦战，人们此时开始使用拖延战术限制瑟兰迪尔的进攻，他们用锁链和银网拖住他。  
瑟兰迪尔的体力消耗得很快，他的疲态从各种方面显示出来。  
人们渐渐收紧包围圈，将瑟兰迪尔困在里面。  
精灵的心脏在他的胸膛中剧烈地跳动，他思考着以一种不那么消耗体力的方式打退人类的攻击。那儿最少有五十多名镇民，每一个都是成年男子，他们全服武装。  
如果不是在发烧，瑟兰迪尔或许能对付他们全部，如今他需要忍耐身体上的伤痛。  
德古拉从城堡里走了出来，他披着一条纯黑色的扶风冲进了人群。他的手暴露在阳光下，阳光像龙焰一样灼烧了他的皮肤。  
“我让你待在里面。”瑟兰迪尔说。  
“看着你死在城堡之前？”德古拉背对他。  
苦战依旧在进行，武器碰撞，惨叫不断。双方都孤注一掷，如果瑟兰迪尔与德古拉输在这场战争中，他们会被绑在木桩上，心脏里钉入木桩。镇民则用尽了所有的财力来制造武器，选取了所有强壮的男人进行这场追杀。所有的成败都在这一场战争。  
瑟兰迪尔遭遇了比德古拉更残酷的包围和进攻，箭和匕首向他飞去，他只能挡住其中的一部分。  
德古拉窜到瑟兰迪尔的身前，挡住了人类的一轮疯狂进攻。  
两根长银箭深深射入吸血鬼的身体。  
德古拉发出惨叫，银在他的身体里燃烧，将伤口附近的肌肉化成血水。剧烈的灼烧令德古拉单膝跪下。  
一个男人使用了这个空档，将一把银质的匕首插入德古拉的腹部。  
吸血鬼的身体像是被掏空了，他咬着牙，从身体中拔出那把深深插入的短刀。匕首前端可脱落的银已经进入了他的体内。他的伤口烧成了一个血肉模糊的窟窿，黑血从里面流出。  
瑟兰迪尔彻底得愤怒了，他感到愤怒在燃烧他的身体。他紧紧握住那把长剑，精灵之血流到翡翠上。  
一些魔法在这时恢复了，它们因愤怒而滋长。  
骑士举起剑，他是一个人，却像是带领着一整只木精灵军队。他的脸冷酷而高傲，他没有掩盖伤痕，他让龙的焰火所留下的烧伤在人类面前真实得展现。  
王者的气质从他的身体中散逸而出，人类因恐惧而后退。  
瑟兰迪尔新的进攻就像这一天的阳光，仿佛千万根箭矢刺穿大地……

 

*****

战争结束后，德古拉被瑟兰迪尔扶到城堡里。吸血鬼伤得很重，这一百多年来他从未伤得这么重。两只银质箭头还留在他的肩膀和背部，银匕首脱落的尖端深陷他的体内。  
瑟兰迪尔扶着他在稻草堆上坐下。  
“坚持住。”  
瑟兰迪尔撕开德古拉的衣服，露出他被汗水和血打湿的身体。他的背上伤痕累累，两只银箭头令黑血和红血流满他的背，瑟兰迪尔能听见肌肉和血管灼烧的声音。  
精灵王以一把匕首挖开了他的皮肤，疼痛并没有让黑发的战士发出一丝呻吟，他的肌肉紧绷着，身体极度紧张，他承受着所有的一切。  
瑟兰迪尔别无选择，他用匕首挖掉了两只箭头，清理掉所有银的残留。他用咒语为德古拉的背止血，作为仪式中的一项，他亲吻了德古拉的肩膀。  
德古拉腹部的伤口更为严重，瑟兰迪尔必须挖出那儿所有的血肉，以保证没有银残留在他的体内。  
汗水从德古拉的额头上留下，他的身体被疼痛的汗水彻底打湿。  
咒语促进了愈合，但没有解决德古拉的虚弱。  
“与我缔结契约。”瑟兰迪尔说，他凝视德古拉的眼睛，“反向的契约，一个属于精灵的契约。”  
瑟兰迪尔没有等待虚弱的德古拉的回答，他脱掉他的衣服，亲吻那布满旧伤痕和血的身体。  
吸血鬼潮湿的背和脖子尝起来咸涩而血腥。  
瑟兰迪尔试着更为温柔，他用魔法掩盖了脸上的伤口，用咒语让德古拉放松得像晨光中的鹿。  
他吻遍了德古拉的全身，从喉结到脚趾，直到这坚韧的战士因他舌头而发出低泣。他在他的耳边低语，用那密林般压得人喘不过气的情话让德古拉释放他的记忆与痛苦。他吻去战士苦涩的泪水，重复那些关于他爱他，会永远保护他的动人的情话。他让他因为手指的插入和舌头的舔舐而高潮，他吞下他的精液，舔干净他的性器，享用这身体。  
瑟兰迪尔从背后进入德古拉，填满他紧致又紧张的身体。这个角度他可以看到德古拉背上的旧伤痕和刚刚愈合的箭伤。德古拉的腰因他的阴茎而发抖，无声的泪水从他的眼角溢出。  
瑟兰迪尔贴近德古拉的身体，搂住他，他用匕首划开自己的手，将血送到德古拉的嘴边。  
德古拉舔了他的血，并没有咬破他的血管和皮肉。瑟兰迪尔将德古拉的脸扭过来，吻他的泪水，同时更加用力地操他的身体，让他难耐地呻吟出声，低声哭泣。  
他咬住德古拉的嘴唇，将它咬出血，又以独占欲极强的接吻方式，将那点儿血液抹在自己的嘴唇上。  
他用舌尖性感地舔掉它们。  
契约随性事的狂热而滋长，一个吸血鬼契约，也是一个精灵契约。  
“叫出来，德古拉。”瑟兰迪尔诱导着沉默、坚强、压抑痛苦的战士。  
德古拉在精灵的咒语与身体下缴械了，他任凭性与记忆挤压自己，他呻吟、喘息，尽情地感受瑟兰迪尔的勃起搅动他的身体，他随着精灵的动作摇晃着结实的腰。  
快感令他哭泣，他央求瑟兰迪尔给他更多，就像这样用力操他。  
瑟兰迪尔给了他他想要的一切，他将德古拉转过来，让他坐在他的大腿上，他从正面操他，寻找他的性感带，揉捏他的乳头，摩擦他硬到极点的阴茎。  
德古拉的肠道因快感而收缩，他朝后仰着头央求：“啊……啊……射给我……瑟兰迪尔……射给我……”  
“为我高潮，屠龙者……”  
德古拉哭着射了出来，扭动着身体达到了高潮，他的叫声被瑟兰迪尔堵在喉头。  
瑟兰迪尔吮吸德古拉的舌头，窒息那样地热吻他。  
他的精液灌满他的身体。

 

“所以说我会记起一切？”德古拉问瑟兰迪尔，他拉过那条破旧的毯子，盖住他们两个人的身体。  
五个小时前，契约缔结之后，他为瑟兰迪尔准备了午餐，烤兔还有烤小鸟，他还拿出了一瓶上好的葡萄酒，瑟兰迪尔因开心吻了他的手背。他们一起度过了午后，瑟兰迪尔给他说他与巴德的故事，关于长湖镇，关于矮人，关于孤山，关于巴恩，关于吉瑞安……这故事太久远了，以至于听起来像个传说。  
他们晚上又做了一次，一起达到了高潮，接着就光着身体躺在炉火前面。  
“你的记忆被我保存在一件东西上，我找回它，你就会慢慢想起来，想起一切，想起当初你来给我送鱼，我挑剔你嘲笑你的过程。”瑟兰迪尔说。  
“要怎么找回那件东西？”德古拉问，“在大陆的哪个方位？”  
“只有时间才能找回它，我的朋友。”瑟兰迪尔微笑着，“它是我的长发。你的记忆写在我的身体上。”  
即使是对冷酷的吸血鬼来说，这也是个浪漫至极的回答。  
德古拉压住瑟兰迪尔，他低下身，吻了精灵那柔软的嘴唇。

 

*****  
三年后，当金发的骑士重新长回头发，他可以叫他的契约者巴德，也可以叫他德古拉。  
人们再也没有见过他们，据说精灵之血可以给与吸血鬼在阳光下活动的权力，只要他们并肩站立。  
也许你会看见他们，在骑士、海盗、商人等等一系列职业里面，他们与你一样，相信古老的传说和珍贵的友谊。

 

尾声

金色长发的骑士骑在马背上，他看着土地时的表情像是拥有它的每一寸，他高傲、冷酷、不近人情。  
黑发的吸血鬼骑在他身边的白马上，脸色阴沉，眼神柔和。  
“白银曾是我的唯一的爱好，现在我不得不放弃了。”骑士抱怨道，“我曾拥有一整个仓库的白银。”  
“你曾经还不喜欢吃鱼，”他冷面心热的契约者吐槽说，“你的喜好像孤山脚下的狡兔窝一样难以摸清。”  
“我只能喜欢上吃鱼，不是吗？”精灵王显得很不高兴，他扬了扬眉毛，看着屠龙者，“请问除了鱼你当时还能卖给我点什么？”

 

FIN.


End file.
